Heros are people too
by LuffyMarra
Summary: Being the hero for earth is harder then Dankia thought it would be.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters expect Dankia.

Author notes: To the people reading 'What happened' I am going to put out new chapters soon. When I finally started to write again, my muse dug herself out of the hole she had hid in and dumped about four different stories into my lap. So to make her happy I'm going to do a chapter for each one. Here's one of the stories, it does have an OC in it, and if everyone could help keep the OC from becoming a Mary Sue, I would be grateful.

Also I'm doing request for characters you want to see in my 'What happened' story, so far I have a request for Wilt and Edd, which I will get out as soon as I can. Now on with the story.

********************

In a lab, situated deep beneath the ground, an alarm begins to blare. Looking up in surprise from his latest experiment, Dexter blinked and after fixing his glass, got up and went over to the main computer in the lab. Silencing the alarms, Dexter frowned as he looked over the readings coming from the Ruins Infected Zone. Punching in several codes, Dexter watched as the programs he had just called up, came back negative one after the other. Dexter frown deepen, the energy readings he was getting were not making sense and the diagnosis programs said it was not an equipment malfunction. So what could have been causing them? Sighing in annoyance, he punched a well known code into his com unit.

"Dankia, please come in," called Dexter, noting that she was in the Really Twisted Forest infected zone.

********************

In the Really Twisted Forest Infected Zone, Dankia was hiding behind a tree watching the near by Grime Serpent, and wondering exactly how Gwen had talked her into doing this. Seeing a chance to sneak by the stronger monster, Dankia came out from behind the tree, and started to run across the field when her nano com suddenly went off.

"Dankia, please come in."

Her eyes widened in alarm as they snapped to her com, then snapped back up to the Grime Serpent as it turned to look in her direction. As it let out a roar and began to race toward her, only two words came to her mind.

"Oh Crap!" Turning to run, Dankia was thrown to the ground, as the area behind her erupted in a geyser of fusion matter. Scrambling to her feet, she ignored the concerned shouts coming from her nano com, and started running toward the nearby floating platforms. She had almost made it, when a shot of fusion matter from the serpent hit her, sending her flying into a nearby tree. Dazed she watched as the serpent got closer and felt the ground begin to heave under her.

"Blossom," Dankia managed to whisper, as she know the ground was seconds from unleashing another fusion geyser. Instantly the pink clad nano appeared in the air and used her ice breath to stun the serpent. Feeling the ground pause in it shaking, Dankia forced herself to her feet and ignoring the ache in her ankle and ribs crossed the floating platforms. Once on the other side she hid behind another tree and watched as the serpent looked around, before going back the way it had come.

Collapsing against the tree, Dankia forced herself to breathe slowly, trying to make herself calm down. Feeling a small touch to her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw Nano Blossom floating in front of her. Smiling gently, Dankia patted her on the head, and finally noticed the concern voice coming from her nano com.

"Dankia? Dankia?!"

"Dex, bro….you have….some of….THE worst timing ever," panted Dankia, as she flipped her hand and a com cube appeared floating before her.

"My apologies, are you badly hurt?" asked Dexter, as he's face appeared on the screen.

"I'll be alright Dex," Dankia gave a small laugh. "I've had worse and survived. So what did you need? Must be pretty important for you to call me while I'm in an infected zone."

"Fine, I'll let the matter drop for now Dankia. The reason I called is because I'm picking up strange energy readings coming from the Ruins Infected Zone. The equipment is not malfunctioning, but the readings are like nothing I've seen before. I was going to ask you to investigate, but maybe I should go myself. You are busy and I want to know what is going on."

"Dex, for someone so smart, you can be so dense sometimes," Seeing his confused face, Dankia rolled her eyes behind her pink and yellow glasses. "Ok, let me spell it out for you. T. R. A. P. Get it now? So you just keep your butt in your lab. If you give me about an hour, I'll look into it and tell you if it's anything you need to worry about. Understand science boy?" Dexter looked frustrated, but nodded his head before the screen went dark. Sighing softly, Dankia put away the com cube and looked back the way she had come. Seeing how the serpents now seemed more attentive, she realized that the trip back was not going to be fun.


End file.
